


I am a fool for you.

by karpusi (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, British Slang, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/karpusi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may look like the typical romantic comedy and it wouldn't bother me that you classify it as that. The prom ball is coming and Alfred, the popular and handsome baseball player, and his british introvert friend, Arthur, don't have a partner. Not that they care, or at least one of them seems like he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a fool for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got recently into UsUk and it's not my OTP but I find them cute and I felt like writing this. They are eighteen years old in this fic, finishing their last high school year. English is not my mother language so feel free to correct me on the comments. Warning for Slang and Slurs.
> 
> I don't own Hetalia.

"Dude, you look pissed"

"Of course I am, look at this food, Alfred, I won't ever get used to this food"

"Then why don't you cook it yourself at home?"

"Cock-up"

"Then can I eat your chips"

"No"

Alfred has been sitting next to the new boy for two years since he moved all the way from England. The brit hadn't made any other friend apart from Alfred and it didn't seem to bother him, but the american knew he really minded but wasn't going to admit it. Alfred's friendship with Arthur had been questioned by his other friends and it was not strange. Alfred played baseball, was popular with girls and was friendly to everyone. On the other hand, Arthur was a bookwarm, asocial and he carried an aura that said "don't approach me" around him. Alfred knew all those things but he prefered to be oblivious of them. Why did he befriended him?

"Well, he is charming and know a lot of stuff about stuff, you know? He is sweet" he told his friend Julia when she asked him about the topic.

"He is a nerd"

"Yeah, thank you for being so sweet" he added sarcastically and waved goodbye.

When people asked him about Arthur, that made him feel angry. Why did they all have to insult his best friend? And why did they care that he was his best friend? He was popular and handsome – not that Arthur wasn't, Alfred acknowledged – but that didn't have anything to do with who he befriended. Unlike the people he was supposed to hang out (the popular guys and, in Alfred's opinion, douchebags), Arthur talked to him about interesting things and didn't only talk about his dick, girls and sports. On the contrary, he was able to spend hours at his house chatting. They argued a lot but they both forgot about the argument after a day. Alfred was always the one to approach and tease or yell obnoxiously at his ear about how cute he looked with that green militar jacket or how his eyebrows were thinner that day.

"Yo, bro, want me to walk you home?" he asked with a wink.

Arthur sighed as a response. Didn't he always? "Yesterday it was my brother's birthday, maybe you still can get some cake"

"Awesome! But which brother? You have four"

"Seamus"

"Rad. Come on, what do you think you mother will cook tonight?"

"Bugger"

Soon they arrived Arthur's house. Alfred teased him many times before calling him a Weasley because his house was tall but narrow and four of his five brothers were ginger. Also they owned a lot of old furniture.

"I'm home!" said Arthur, hanging his jacket on a rack by the door.

Arthur's mother appeared instantly, wearing a blue shirt and with his hair tied on a bun. He was a bit plump but it was because her heart couldn't fit in her chest.

"Arthur James Kirkland!" she spoke severely. "You didn't tell me you were going to bring over Alfred."

"Doesn't he always stay here once a week?"

"Yeah but- Well, come sit with us and have a tea"

"No, he'll just say hi"

"Do whatever you want, sweetheart, ignore the modals of my son. Honestly, I don't know how you can be his fri-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirland" he kissed her cheeks and headed to the living room, where he found two of Arthur's brothers.

"Hey, what's up?" he saluted to both of them.

"Isn't that that yankee bloke?" Seamus woke up from the sofa and hugged his brother's friend fervently and Alfred hugged back. "What are you doing here? Studying with my plonker brother?"

"Sod off, Seamus" said Arthur, handing Alfred a cup of tea.

"I hear it was your birthday yesterday"

"Yeah, nineteen years old. Last night we got plastered and I slapped a puss face, he got pissed off and we fought and of course I won. Isn't it grand?"

"What a blast! Next time you will invite me?" he asked all agog.

"Sure, you've got good arms. Now, hump off, we are distracting the boy here" he said pointing to Niall, the Kirkland family youngest member. He was writing on a notebook on the left side of the room.

"Hello, Niall. What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything and Alfred just patted his back and shook Seamus' hand, who was going it. "Hope you see you soon, okay? Don't mess with my brother, okay, bollock?"

"Bye Seamus" then Alfred turned to Arthur, who was whispering something to Niall's ear.

"What?"

"When you guys talk I don't understand half of the shit you say" he admited.

"Not my fault. Let's go upstairs"

"Aw yeah, maths and english are waiting for us!"

"What's the excitement for?"

"I don't know, dude"

Arthur's room was in the attic just because none bothered to climb all the stairs. On the ceiling he had some posters of different bands. By his bed there were his two guitars and a round table with two chairs by it (the second was brought because of Alfred's constant visits) He had pots on the only window of the room, which faced the street outside, and a framed photography of his whole family. On his nightable he had a photo of them both wearing football clothes – "football, not soccer, Alfred!" – and they were smiling, which didn't happen much in Arthur's case.

"Dude, good times, right?"

"Don't talk as if we were fourty years old, dumbass. Everytime you come here you look at that photo"

"If I can't see you smile live I'll have to look at it"

"Idiot. Sit down and let's work"

But Alfred didn't have any intention to study that day. He lied on Arthur's bed and rolled. "It smells like you!"

"Alfred, get out my bed, you are going to make a mess!"

"Make me" he insisted

He used the most tentative word in the english language and Alfred turned his head right away to his books and ignored his blond friend.

The minutes passed and the room was silent, except for the sound of Arthur's pencil. He had to stop and look up to Alfred, the source of noise everywhere he went. But this one was listening to music with his earphones on – Arthur had to force him to learn that it was wrong to listen to loud music in public – and touching his phone. He left him alone and when the sun went down and he had decided he was not going to study more for today, he stood up and took off one of Alfred's earphones.

"Mum's going to call us for dinner soon, better wash your face, you've been looking at the screen the whole afternoon"

"Did you know I love your accent?"

"Stop goofing around, you look like trash"

"So sweet"

Alfred stood up and used Arthur's bathroom and got ready. They went downstairs to meet the full Kirkland family on the table. Alfred sat next to Mr. Kirkland, who always asked him questions about the american culture and it was funny. And they both were loud so they got along very well. Niall was sitting between Arthur and Seamus, who ate voracious. By his side was sitting England's twin, Dylan, who he barely saw when he came over. Finally, the oldest brother, Bruce, chatted lively with his mother. They ate a lot, as always as Alfred came over, he was like a son to Mrs. Kirkland as she had said many times (Seamus sometimes said "soon, mother, soon" but only himself and Arthur, who blushed, got what he meant).

After dinner they went upstairs again to pick up Alfred's stuff and then they both left the house because Arthur wanted to walk him to the bus stop. They sat down to wait.

"It was a super cool dinner, dude. I think I'm moving with your family"

"You basically live at home, wanker."

"I don't sleep there"

"No, you don't." he gulped. "But neither does Seamus"

"Fair enough"

"Erm, dude"

"What again, Alfred..."

"I just wanted to make you talk, your accent-"

Arthur punched him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"No way, you mean brit"

"Git"

"Two weeks until prom ball"

"You care more about the ball than the prom, right?"

"We aced all the tests, dude, don't worry. And yes, party always goes first. We are going wild at university!"

"Shhh, it's ten o'clock, goodness"

"Artie, are you going with someone to the ball?"

"Why do you care?"

"It'd be a shame if a cool guy like you doesn't go"

"I'm not going, okay? No way I'm going to mix with those ignorant assholes-"

"Chill, Artie. I'll be there"

"Have you got a date?"

"Not yet"

"And Michelle?"

"She asked me to be her date. As if! Nah, she's not my type. I need more action!"

"Quit that hero complex, you are not going to save anyone"

"I'll save you from that ugly darkness that surrounds you and you'll go to the ball"

"Tch"

"Don't  _tch_ to me. When I want something, I get it!"

The bus arrived and the friends separated and the american waved goodbye with an absurd smile on his face from the back of the bus. Arthur took off his jacket. Summer was coming.

* * *

Alfred arrived home and it was silent as expected. His happy face dissapeared and headed to the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, you've got a sandwich and chips in the fridge, I'm sorry I didn't have time to cook dinner. See you"

It was from his mother, who was probably sleeping. She was a divorced woman who spent most of her time at work and she barely saw her eighteen years old son, who had almost grown up without her. They only met at night and sometimes not even that. It was sad. But Alfred had decided that he would be oblivious of that sad part of his life and enjoy his life outside his house, if he could call that flat his house. That's why he liked to stay at Arthur's so much. His family was warm and welcoming and it never was silent. He had a younger brother named Matthew but he lived with his father. And he wasn't very entertaining anyway.

He went to bed and decided next day was the day. He smiled.

* * *

The next day arrived and the friends didn't meet until lunch. This time, a spanish kid who was in the rugby team sat with them. His name was Antonio and he actually was the first to approach Arthur when he first moved to America but Arthur neved treated him right and didn't consider him his friend. But Antonio never gave up and sometimes sat with them (and sometime with Arthur alone, when Alfred couldn't! How brave)

"Hola"

"'Sup, Toni" They high fived.

"Chilling. I am very happy because I passed my english exam"

"How did you cheat, loser?" inquired Arthur, putting his tea thermo on the table.

"I didn't,  _Arturo_ -"

"Mynameisn'tArtienorArturo"

"We had to write a poem! Simply as that. And I'm used to write them so it's cool"

"You write poems? How cool is that"

"Of course, for my boyfriend"

Alfred eyes widened and Arthur choked on his drink.

"What?" asked Antonio with his hand on the back of his head.

"You are...a queen?"

"A queen? What sillyness do you say, Alfred."

"You are gay?!" he repeated in a more obvious language.

"Oh, well, tecnically I'm pansexual, but I'm dating a guy. You know him, see?"

He pointed to a guy sitting three tables from them. Lovino Vargas was sitting with the Tomato Gang, Emma and his brother Ned, and Jõao, Antonio's childhood friend. Lovino was yelling something angry in italian. Who ugly it sounded from his mouth. But Antonio remained smitten with him for a mysterious reason.

Alfred stood up and then sat down between him and Arthur. "Man, you're the first gay fella I know"

Antonio blinked and frowned. Then stared at Arthur. "Well, actually..." But Arthur made him a sign that meant 'you speak and you are dead'. "Um, you're wrong, Alfie, my brother's is dating Ned and also Ludwig Beilschmidt is tooo..."

"Whaaat!? The kraut too?"

"Alfred, relax!" said the english.

"Oh god, how can you be so relaxed! At last! Arthur, listen-"

But they had to go back to the classes and be separated again, despite Alfred's begs to Arthur. "Don't attend classes, I want to tell you something awesome, bro."

"Fuck off, I am sure it can wait"

And he spent the next three hours tapping his pen on the table. He sat next to that Ned at maths and he shook his eyebrows to him. Ned simply moved his table two feets away from his classmate's. When the bell rang and it was time to go home, Alfred sprinted towards the gateway and looked for Arthur desperately. He was shouting at Antonio who looked funny at the english. When Alfred ran towards them, Antonio parted. "Well, goodbye Al. Arthur, call me if you fix that"

"Bye. Hey Artie, come to my house today"

"No way, git. Tomorrow we have a french test and that frog won't let me pass if I don't study. And we already spent the day together, yesterday"

"Come ooooon"

"Stop being such a clingy shit"

Arthur gave him and they rode a bus to the financial center of the town, where there was Alfred's flat. When they entered, the american threw his backpack to a corner and filled two glasses with soda.

"You can smoke if you wan't, I don't care, okay homie?"

"I'm quitting, it's quiet expensive and it leaves bad breathe"

"Oh, gonna kiss anyone?" he threw his arms around Artur and leaded him to his bedroom.

"No. Your room sucks"

"You always say that but I know my room rocks!"

"Whatever. But all this Captain America... And your lamp is creepy"

"It is a bald eagle lamp, the light of America"

"Jeez. So what are your plans, git? I shouldn't have come"

"Dude, I am asking a person to the ball"

Arthur's kelly green eyes popped open and said low: "Nice"

"Where is your blood, man? It's neat, ain't it?"

"Whatever"

Alfred snorted.

"But I have a problem. I can't ask them to a dance without knowing how to dance?"

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "How is that you can't dance? Ah, yes, you are white, but so is her?"

"I may be white – which you are too – but I can twerk like a  _latina_  because I have more swagg than any dude"

"You are embarrasing"

"Can you dance?"

"Of course, I'm a gentleman after all"

"Will you willingly teach me then, Artie?"

He gulped. "Are you joking? It's not funny"

"No, man, it's a matter of life of death. I will save my partner from being embarrased and they'll have the best time of their life because they will dance with the best dancer ever. Of course if you teach me, eh? You're a nice dude deep inside, I know that"

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up. "Do you have any slow dance music?"

"Everything's ready. I know you'd give in!"

_I'll be seeing you_   
_In all the old familiar places_   
_That this heart of mine embraces_   
_All day through._

"First, you've got to put your hand on m-my waist, because you are leading. I'll put mine on your shoulder"

"Neat. Then we hold hands?"

"Yes"

_In that small cafe;_   
_The park across the way;_   
_The children's carousel;_   
_The chestnut trees;_   
_The wishin' well._

"Come closer, Al"

"Oh, yes"

The space between them dissapeared and Arthur looked down. He was shorter than Alfred and he felt his breathe on his forehead. Alfred was shining.

"Now, you start with left and right feet together and we step forward with your left foot. Left! You stepped on me, jerk"

"Sorry, madam"

"Fuck. Now, step diagonally with our right foot like this."

"I was never good with my feet. I'm better with my ass"

"Trash. Stept together aaand step back with the right foot"

_I'll find you_   
_In the morning sun_   
_And when the night is new._   
_I'll be looking at the moon,_   
_But I'll be seeing you._

_"Step diagonally with your left foot-"_

"You stepped on me this time"

"Don't complain, you are slow"

Alfred's grip was strong and his body was giving him warmth. Or maybe it was only May.

"And step together again"

"I noticed you are doing different steps!"

"Of course, I am the one who follows you."

"Aw, how cute. Oops, the song changed.

_We'll meet again,_   
_Don't know where,don't know when,_   
_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._   
_Keep smiling through,_   
_Just like you always do,_   
_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away._

"This music is nice, you should listen to this."

"I am a romantic, you see"

Arthur noticed they were still and gasped for air. "Now we'll repeat it without me telling you what to do, okay?"

They did it again. And three times more. Arthur didn't stop giving instructions for a moment and he even taught Alfred to make some flourishes.

"The ball is themed"

"What is the theme?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Oh, listen.  _The night I looked at you I found a dream_ "

"Uh, you can't sing"

"Liar"

When that song stopped, Alfred released the grip and he put his hands on his friend shoulders. "Thank you very much, mate"

"Ugh, it was nothing. I am curious, does your... partner know how to dance?"

"Oh, yes, an excellent dancer I must say! Better than me. I was worried to ask them to come with me because I'd be embarrased if I didn't dance well"

"You don't worry often"

"And won't ever!"

"For fuck's sake, who are you inviting, git? I must warn that girl that you are going to shatter her feet"

Alfred coughed and put on a serious face, his hands behind his back and stepped back. "Who said it was a girl?"

"Oh, you bastard, are you kidding me?"

"Nope, cute eyebrows, this is a matter of life and death-"

"You are not gay" muttered Arthur and Alfred winked. "What do you know?"

Arthur sat down on the bed and leaned his hands on his head and breathed conciously.

"Man, what's going on? Why are you shaking?"

"Just tell me the truth, are you gay?"

"I thought it was obvious and I didn't have to tell anyone."

"How is it obvious. You play sports and you are popular, someone like you couldn't be gay"

"Also I listen to Nicki Minaj, Madonna, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Beyoncé and some of my favourite films are West Side Story and Dirty Dancing... And you know it because you follow my Tumblr"

"Stereotypes aren't true"

"In this case yes"

"Go away"

"You're too rude, Arthur."

"You're rude for telling me you are going with  _another_ guy"

"Does it upset you?"

He didn't speak but he showed off his face. It was red. "Of course, asshole"

"I knew you were gay too" he nodded with pride. "You've got the hots for Alex Turner"

"I don't have the hots for anyone!"

"Then for me"

"Ass"

Alfred sat and put his head innocently on the brit's shoulder. "Ah, Artie. Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone know?"

"Antonio"

"Mmm?"

"Long story. I knew him way before I befriended you and he kissed me"

"REALLY?"

"Calm down, he kissed me and kissed back, yes, because Antonio is... he isn't ugly at all. And he came to me the previous day and asked straightly if I was queer and I don't lie. He was pining for me since I moved or that is what he said. Anyway, thank God he didn't go further"

"Would have followed?"

"Nah, he's gross. And don't look at me like a puppy you're too, I hate you"

"There's no need to be jealous, I was asking you to come with me to the ball" and he swiftly kissed Alfred's lips.

"Oh fuckhead, you fit piece of nutter always taking the piss. Clear off!"

"I didn't understand anything of that you said" he chuckled. "So, are you up for it?"

"Yes, prat, I'll go with you, but only if you dress like Viktor Krum and get a bulgarian accent"

"I'm such a fool for you"

"We are not snogging right now, calm your woody" he smiled cheeky. Alfred wouldn't have to look at that photo anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you liked it. Your kudos are my nourishment.
> 
> The songs that they danced: I'll be seeing you by Billie Holiday, We'll meet again by Vera Lynn, and At Last by Etta James.


End file.
